


Her Hero

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-15
Updated: 2005-11-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: This year, Jayne gets to choose the costumes.





	Her Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a response to Michmak's Costumes: what costumes would Jayne choose for he and River?

  
Author's notes: This is a response to Michmak's Costumes: what costumes would Jayne choose for he and River?  


* * *

Her Hero

## Her Hero

"This girl is not happy, Jayne." River's tone emphasized her displeasure. "This isn't even the right costume. It's all wrong. She wears white, all flowing and regal. Not...this." 

Jayne lounged on his bunk, fiddling with his gun. He'd already made sure it was off and unloaded, so Crazy couldn't grab it out of the holster and shoot him with it. She sounded mad enough to try something. "You agreed, babe. If'n I wore that gorram leather get-up last year, I got to pick this time." He grinned wickedly. "And ya did say you liked the movie." 

River's head poked around the changing screen. "I do like the movie." She glared. "But I don't like the costume." 

Jayne raised a brow. "This'n covers same amount of skin as what ya had on last year." He smirked at her. "Now get on with it." 

" _Hun dan_ ," she muttered as she slipped back behind the screen. Jayne watched her silhouette undressing behind the thin paper. She'd insisted on bringing it when she moved in with him, citing a need for privacy. He'd agreed, wanting to show her that he wasn't just some crass oaf, that he cared about her for more than just sex. Of course, when she turned the light on behind the thin paper, it was almost more of a turn on than watching her strip in front of him. 

"You ready yet? Ain't gonna be no more candy 'n booze left if'n we don't leave soon." 

"You be quiet!" Jayne rolled his eyes, and adjusted his black vest. His Crazy-girl's costume had cost him a pretty penny, so he'd scrounged his from his own closet. Luckily, it hadn't been too hard: black pants, cream colored shirt, a black utility belt, and the vest. River's on the other hand... 

...was worth every last credit. She'd finally finished dressing, and stepped out from behind the screen. Jayne's eyes went wide, and she smiled shyly. " _Lao tien ye_. You're gonna be the death of me, girl." 

She glided toward him, the metal and cloth skirt showing off every inch of her shapely dancer's legs. Her stomach was bare, just begging to be caressed and kissed. She smirked at him, then climbed up onto his lap, straddling him. The metal top she wore was cold even through his shirt, and jingled against the short chain. "You like?" She ran her fingers down the side of his face, ending at his lips. 

His voice was strangled. "Very much." He leaned in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist, caressing her spine. He had just started kissing down her neck when she wiggled away from him. "Wha--?" 

River smirked. "Ain't gonna be no more candy 'n booze, if'n we don't leave soon, Jayne Solo." Her voice was a damn good imitation of his, and it ticked him off. His anger was soon forgotten as she winked and skipped toward the ladder, that skirt-thing swishing back and forth with her hips. 

It was only a few large steps from the bed to the ladder, and Jayne crossed the distance in record time. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her body into his. He leaned down to her ear, and whispered, "As long as I get to take this off you real slow later tonight, Princess." Her answer was to wiggle her hips, pressing her bottom into his groin. 

He let her go, and she started climbing the ladder, wiggling a little bit with each step. He looked up, catching a glimpse of the red panties she wore underneath. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

It took all the strength and control Jayne had to make it through the party. Watching River move in that metal bikini, dancing with Inara and Kaylee (and don't that have interesting possibilities?), bobbing for apples... Gorram she made him crazy. He tipped back his glass of whiskey, finishing it in one long gulp. He closed his eyes, thinking about...baseball, yeah, baseball. 

"You ready?" she whispered in his ear. Her arms draped over his shoulders, playing with the curls poking above the collar of his shirt. Jayne groaned. Ready was too subtle a word for what he felt. River nipped at his ear. "Because I'm tired." 

"Well then I'll just take you to bed," he growled at her. He turned in his chair, and stood up, facing her. With a wicked smile, he scooped her up and carried her, laughing, out the mess door. The rest of the crew watched with amusement as she kicked and squealed. 

He set her down when they reached the ladder to his bunk. He pushed open the hatch, and offered her his hand. River winked at him, and instead of taking his hand, pushed him up against the wall. She ran her hands along his chest, up to his shoulders, finally stopping when she reached his neck. She toyed with his hair, twisting it as far around her fingers as its short length would allow. Jayne could feel the hard metallic belt as she pressed her body into his. 

Her fingers pulled on his neck, bringing him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue first ran along his lips, which he obediently opened for her. She slid it into his mouth, playing with his own. About the time Jayne desperately needed a breath, she pulled away from his lips, kissing her way down his jawline. Every other kiss was punctuated by a soft nip, and Jayne groaned with pleasure. He loved it when his girl got all possessive. Her mouth found his collarbone, and she licked a trail down to the hollow of his throat. He moaned, and he could feel her laugh as the vibration tickles her face. 

"Girl, if we don't get down that ladder soon, the cap'n'll have my head for takin' yer clothes off right here. And he done warned us 'bout that. Twice. Remember?" His voice was low, almost a growl. 

River grinned cheekily at him. "This girl remembers. This girl also remembers that her Jayne liked it very much." She reached down and cupped him through his pants. 

He groaned. "Gorram it, anytime I'm 'round you, you know I can't think." He reached down and hoisted her up, bringing her face level to his. As she wrapped her lovely legs around his waist, he kissed her soundly. Her fingers found their way into his hair, and he rubbed her bottom as he supported her. He took a step, and she giggled. "I'm takin' you ta bed right now." River clung to him, peppering the side of his neck with kisses as he carefully lowered both of them down into their bunk. 

Once down in the room, Jayne tried to put her down, but she didn't want that. "You said you'd take me to bed. Now take!" 

His eyebrow shot up. "Ain't you the one dressed as a little slave girl?" 

River nipped at his earlobe. "She is a Princess slave girl. And he is her hero," she breathed. 

That was it. Jayne closed the distance between the door and the bed even faster than he had before the party. He laid her down, and she stretched languorously, eyes staring up at him. She looked distinctly feline, and the image was only strengthened by the purring sound she made as his eyes ravished her body. "Does my Jayne like to look?" she murmured. 

"Yeah he does," was his reply. She grinned as he removed his boots, then sat up and turned her body so she was on her knees in front of him. The bunk was high enough that her face was at chest height, and she took full advantage. As she kissed his chest through the shirt, she slid the vest off, letting it drop to the floor. Then she reached for his utility belt. Her nimble fingers made quick work of the fastener, and it joined the vest with a loud thunk. Jayne growled with pleasure as she untucked his shirt and slid her hands up underneath it. He lifted his arms, and she stripped it off him with a flourish. 

"Yummy," she murmured against his chest as he settled his hands on her shoulders. River licked a trail from his throat down to his right nipple. She took the nub in her teeth, her tongue teasing it. Jayne slid his left hand up her neck, threading his fingers through her hair, while his right hand skated down her back. He fumbled with the clasp at the back of the costume while River turned her attention to his left nipple. She hummed softly, the vibrations and the ministrations of her tongue making him weak in the knees. 

"River..." he moaned. She pulled away from his chest, looking at him questioningly. Seeing the look on his face, she grinned. Her smaller, more practiced fingers easily removed her top, leaving her small breasts free. Leaving one hand in her hair, he dragged his fingers up her stomach to cup her left breast. He rubbed her perfect pink nipple with his thumb, and was rewarded by a pleased sigh. Leaning down, he licked down the shell of her ear, ending with a soft bite on her earlobe. Jayne knew all her tender spots, and loved to make her crazy. 

And crazy she was. River pulled him toward her, rolling so they were lying on the bed, him on top of her. He wasted no time in taking advantage of the new position, grinding his pelvis into hers as he sucked on her neck. Her little pleasure sounds only spurred him on. He knew she'd have hickies for a week, but gorram it, Simon needed to learn to deal with his issues. He propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand snaking down to her waist, while her fingers traced the muscles on his back. She dragged her nails lightly along his skin, the whisper-soft touch combined with the prospect of pain making him want her all the more. 

Jayne broke away from her mouth, and kissed his way down to her chest. He rolled off her, and lay on his side, leaving both hands free to roam across her body. One worked on unclasping her skirt, while the other pinched and twisted her left nipple. "You like that, Crazy-girl?" he whispered. A soft groan was his only answer. Jayne grinned and started licking and sucking on her other nipple. River was now making soft, needy sounds, and he knew what that meant. Reluctantly leaving her nipple, his mouth traveled slowly southward, pausing to lick around her navel. He used both hands to unclasp the skirt, finally getting it. She lifted her bottom off the bed just enough that he could get the skirt off, leaving her in just a pair of red satin panties. 

Grinning predatorily, Jayne licked her through the thin fabric, and was rewarded by a soft keening sound. He continued licking through the fabric until River lifted her hips up again. He slid the panties down and adjusted so that he was between her legs. Now that she was naked, he decided to take his time, not touching, just blowing whisper-light breaths onto her wetness. Her breathing was heavy, and after only a minute of this torture, she whimpered, "Jaayyne...." Never one to deny River anything, he started licking and tasting her. He flicked his tongue against her clit even as his fingers slowly entered her. It wasn't long before she started bucking against his mouth, crying out his name. Jayne didn't let up the pressure, sucking, licking, nipping until he felt her body go rigid. He slowed for an instant, then resumed at the same pace as before. She cried out again, coming over and over. 

When Jayne finally lifted his head from between her legs to look at her, she grinned lazily at him. She lay on the bed, not moving, her entire body flushed a gorgeous shade of pink. "A River in her bed, no bones, just flow, flow, flow." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Loves her Jayne. Especially when he takes her bones." 

He smiled at her. Sometimes she still didn't make sense, but he'd become much more proficient at River-speak once he realized it wasn't really nonsense. She perceived the world differently, so it only made sense that she would explain it differently. "You just want me for my body," he murmured with a smirk. 

"Never," she whispered. River put all her love for him in that word, and her eyes found his. The conviction in them made his heart jump a little. He never did fully understand why she loved him, no matter how many times she explained it to him. "Her hero is thinking too much again." She smiled and sat up slowly. "What will be will be." She reached up to cup his cheek, "And we will be." 

He slid his hand behind her head, cradling it as he kissed her hard. Words were great, but Jayne was never a man who put much stock in them. He needed to feel her love for him physically, needed to feel her under him, over him, around him. He reluctantly broke the kiss long enough to pull off his pants and boxers, then resumed his attack on her lips. With one hand still behind her head, he lowered them back onto the bed, breaking the kiss only to breathe. 

She moaned against his mouth, and Jayne felt himself getting even harder. Her legs opened willingly, ready for him. He broke the kiss, supporting himself on his left forearm, his right hand reaching between them to guide him in. With one thrust, he buried himself in her, and oh God she felt wonderful. His eyes don't leave hers as he pulls almost all the way out, and pushes back in. She smiles at him, and wraps her hands around his biceps. "She loves her hero." 

"And he loves her." Jayne didn't bother speaking in first person; River understood him better than anyone. As he sped up his thrusts, he peppered her face and neck with kisses. She moaned and whimpered underneath him, her fingers tracing the muscles on his back as he pounded in and out of her. "Gorram it, River, you feel so good, so warm, you make me crazy for ya." She responded by leaning up and biting at his neck and collarbone, spurring him on. 

He was close. He knew it, slowed down, to prolong the pleasure for both of them. He reached a hand in between them, and found her clit. He rubbed it in time with his thrusts, speeding up as he felt her getting closer. Her breathy moans turned him on even more, and when she cried his name as she came again, he pulled his arm out from between them and started fucking her in earnest. 

His breath was coming in gasps, and he could barely think straight. All he could think of was River: her lips, her breasts, her voice, her smile, her pussy, her legs...all of the things that made him crazy for her. Thinking on her as he was, it didn't take long before Jayne came. His body went rigid as he pumped his seed into her. He thrust two more times, before collapsing on top of her. "Gorram it, Crazy girl. I ain't movin' for a week." 

River ran her hands down his back, brushing the fine sheen of sweat off him. She grinned. "We stay in bed for a week? I think I'd like that." She kissed his shoulder. "With you." 

After a moment, he rolled off of her. He pulled her toward him, fitting her back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, possessively, and settled down to sleep. 

"Jayne?" 

He didn't even open his eyes. "Yeah, Crazy?" 

"I love you." The words were punctuated by a wiggle as she tried to press herself into him as far as she could go. 

"I told you lately that yer crazy?" The words became slower and his voice lower as Jayne drifted off. 

Her breathing was evening out as well. "Yes." There was a slight pause, then she jerked a bit as she woke. "Jayne?" 

His answer was a sleepy groan. 

"This girl is very happy now." With that, she drifted off into a quiet, blissful sleep.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Her Hero**   
Author:   **Kari**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **14k**  |  **11/15/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  River/Jayne   
Summary:  This year, Jayne gets to choose the costumes.   
Notes:  This is a response to Michmak's Costumes: what costumes would Jayne choose for he and River?   
  



End file.
